


Chained

by JoiningJoice



Category: Free!
Genre: After-Sex Cuddles, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Bottom Sousuke, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Consent, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, holy shit this has been a wild ride oh my god, rin is kinky omg
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Anche in quel buio, vede la testa di Sousuke alzarsi debolmente verso la fonte del rumore. Il suo petto si alza e si abbassa lentamente, al ritmo di un respiro stanco e spossato; la bocca è aperta, le labbra arrossate da tutte le volte che deve averle morse nelle ultime ore. Rin è tentato di avvicinarsi e baciarle per soddisfare il desiderio di vederle arrossarsi ancora di più, di vedere Sousuke tremare anche con quel semplice tocco – ma si costringe a pazientare, superandolo per appoggiare lo zaino sulla propria scrivania e per scostare le tende quel tanto che basta a illuminare la stanza e lo spettacolo che è Sousuke. </i>
</p>
<p>O, quella in cui Sou non vede l'ora di provare cose e Rin è felicissimo di accontentarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kumiho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumiho/gifts).



\- Rin-senpai! -  
Rin alza lo sguardo dal cellulare in tempo per vedere Ai e Momo farsi spazio tra gli altri studenti nel corridoio per avvicinarsi a lui. Hanno entrambi il fiatone e un'espressione vagamente preoccupata sul volto.  
\- Abbiamo ricevuto il tuo messaggio! Come sta Yamazaki-senpai? -  
Oh, quello. Rin fa un sorriso di circostanza e agita la mano, come a voler sminuire la cosa. - Ha solo un po' di febbre, tranquillo. Ma quando è ammalato diventa più irascibile del solito, quindi si è chiuso in stanza e fa entrare solo me. Mi dispiace che dobbiamo saltare gli allenamenti della staffetta per una stupidaggine simile... -  
Momo interviene con l'entusiasmo che lo contraddistingue, poggiando una mano sulla spalla di Nitori per sporgersi verso il capitano. - Non è assolutamente una stupidaggine! Io e Nitori-senpai ne approfitteremo per migliorare i nostri tempi individuali, vero? -  
Rin sorride guardandoli allontanarsi verso il cortile esterno del campus. Il senso di colpa per aver mentito è minimo, e impallidisce a confronto con l'agitazione che gli spezza il fiato mentre torna verso il proprio dormitorio. È vero che Sou è chiuso in camera, ma non è a causa della febbre; e di sicuro non è di pessimo umore. Forse solo un po' scosso.  
Rin raggiunge la porta e si assicura che non ci sia nessuno in corridoio, prima di infilare la chiave nella toppa e scivolare dentro la camera in penombra.  
Anche in quel buio, vede la testa di Sousuke alzarsi debolmente verso la fonte del rumore. Il suo petto si alza e si abbassa lentamente, al ritmo di un respiro stanco e spossato; la bocca è aperta, le labbra arrossate da tutte le volte che deve averle morse nelle ultime ore. Rin è tentato di avvicinarsi e baciarle per soddisfare il desiderio di vederle arrossarsi ancora di più, di vedere Sousuke tremare anche con quel semplice tocco – ma si costringe a pazientare, superandolo per appoggiare lo zaino sulla propria scrivania e per scostare le tende quel tanto che basta a illuminare la stanza e lo spettacolo che è Sousuke.  
Ora può vederlo completamente, la copia distrutta e ansimante del ragazzo che ha salutato quella mattina, prima di andare a lezione. Le braccia sono alzate sopra la sua testa, i polsi stretti dentro un paio di manette legate al bordo superiore del letto – la pelle rossa segnata là dove Sousuke ha ceduto alla stanchezza e il metallo ha iniziato a scavare. Una benda nera come i suoi capelli gli impedisce di vedere alcunchè, e il solo pensiero di quanto Sousuke sia vulnerabile e passivo in quel momento lo eccita da morire.  
Ma non è la parte più interessante del quadro. No, la parte più interessante – e Rin si scosta dalla finestra apposta per osservarla al meglio, mentre lui tenta invano di seguire i suoi movimenti – è la nudità di Sousuke, il modo in cui le sue gambe – sia quella sdraiata sul letto che quella che poggia per terra – tremano impercettibilmente, mentre ad ogni respiro le sue natiche si chiudono attorno al vibratore dentro di lui, acceso e in funzione.  
Rin sorride piano, sedendosi sul bordo del letto, appena fuori dalla portata del corpo di Sou. Il suo sesso è ancora rigido, tracce di orgasmi precedenti che sporcano il suo bacino – e Rin non può fare a meno di pensare che se ora lo liberasse della benda troverebbe lacrime di frustrazione e piacere a inumidire i suoi occhi.  
\- Rin. -  
È un sospiro, basso e debole. Sousuke sospira il suo nome e Rin lo ripaga sfiorando l'apice della sua erezione con l'indice. È abbastanza perché i muscoli di tutto il suo corpo si irrigidiscano, e le manette tintinnano mentre Sou si tende verso di lui, mentre si tende a ricercare la mano di Rin, cieco e perso. Rin sorride, allontanando anche l'indice e guardandolo riappoggiare la schiena contro la struttura del loro letto, abbattuto e frustrato.  
\- Quante volte sei venuto mentre ero via? - domanda. Con le mani preme sul suo sedere e lo dilata, osservando compiaciuto il modo in cui i muscoli di Sousuke si ammorbidiscono e richiudono attorno al cilindro di metallo. Sousuke trema di nuovo.  
\- T... Tre. - Balbetta. Rin non resiste alla tentazione; alza le dita e le passa sulle labbra di Sousuke, per sentire al meglio il suo fiato contro di sé. Si china tra le sue gambe, nel frattempo, e poggia le proprie labbra contro il sesso di Sou, leccandolo dalla base fino alla punta.

\- Vogliamo arrivare a quattro? - Sorride di nuovo. Ogni minimo movimento di Sou gli appare estremamente sensuale – la schiena si inarca non appena la bocca di Rin si chiude attorno alla sua erezione, e dalla sua gola sale un gemito basso che lo fa rabbrividire. Rin lo lecca un'altra volta prima di prenderlo in bocca lentamente – dapprima solo la punta, poi sempre più a fondo, fin quasi ad ingoiarlo completamente. La mano rimasta sulla bocca di Sou scende a carezzare i suoi muscoli lentamente, fermandosi un momento sul suo petto per sentire la rapidità e l'intensità con cui Sousuke respira, con cui il suo cuore batte come impazzito. Il suo bacino si alza a spingere più a fondo nella gola di Rin – ma lui è svelto a posare entrambe le mani sulle sue gambe per fermarlo sul posto. Ama il modo in cui Sousuke cerca di avvicinarsi a lui, il modo in cui ha bisogno che Rin lo tocchi. Lo fa sentire al comando di tutta quella situazione, nonostante sia lui a dar piacere all'altro.

\- Rin, ti prego... - La voce di Sousuke è piegata, distrutta; un canto, per le sue orecchie. Ed è proprio per sentirlo implorare di nuovo che Rin smette di leccarlo, rimanendo col volto a pochi centimetri dall'apice del sesso di Sou e osservandolo dimenarsi. - Rin! Ti prego... non ce la faccio più... -

Sta singhiozzando – ma è tutta parte di ciò che si sono promessi la sera prima, quando hanno deciso di provare quel gioco. Se fosse davvero arrivato al limite, Rin lo saprebbe dal segnale prestabilito. La preoccupazione lo assale per un solo momento – quello dopo Rin poggia le dita sulla base del vibratore e lo estrae per metà, deliziato dal modo in cui Sousuke rimane bloccato a metà di un singulto, stringendo i denti. Ruota lentamente il cilindro metallico e Sou si tende di nuovo, imprecando e ansimando sempre più rapidamente, fino a quando Rin non spinge di nuovo il vibratore contro quel fascio di nervi che più gli causa piacere – il suo corpo è scosso da un tremito potente, la catena delle manette si tende fino all'inverosimile mentre Sousuke si piega in avanti e geme, mentre un orgasmo lento lo colpisce e indebolisce di più. Rin non lo tocca fino a quando Sousuke non torna a rilassarsi, per poi chinarsi a pulire con la lingua ogni traccia di seme scivolato lungo il membro. Si prende un attimo per sentire il sapore di Sousuke sulla lingua, poi si alza e le dita scivolano sotto la benda sul suo volto, abbassandola. Sousuke fa in tempo a guardarlo un momento – il momento in cui Rin gli mostra il seme bianco sulla sua lingua e poi lo ingoia con un ghigno soddisfatto – prima di richiudere gli occhi per accogliere al meglio un bacio che ha il suo stesso sapore.

Il bacio di Rin scende lungo il suo collo, lungo il suo petto; le braccia circondano il torace di Sou e lo sollevano verso sé, carezzandolo e amandolo con una dolcezza che Rin si era ripromesso di non impiegare almeno per quella volta, ma di cui non può fare a meno; Sousuke lo merita, considerati i suoi sforzi. Lo abbandona di nuovo per slacciarsi i pantaloni e calarli appena, assieme ai boxer; la testa di Sou è abbandonata lungo un suo braccio, ed è visibilmente stanco – molto più di quanto non lo fosse già quando Rin è entrato nella stanza.

\- Sousuke. - Mormora piano. È un avvertimento, una domanda; le mani di Rin salgono a slacciare le manette, ma Sou si agita piano, cercando di allontanarlo.

\- Lascia stare e va avanti. -

Rin fa per protestare, ma Sousuke scuote di nuovo la testa, e lui si arrende. Si sporge a prendere un preservativo dal comodino appena oltre Sousuke e nel farlo si appoggia a lui, e il tessuto della maglia che Rin ancora indossa sfrega contro il suo petto caldo. Rin indugia un momento ad ascoltare il suo battito frenetico, prima di ritrarsi e aprire il preservativo coi denti, sistemarlo sulla propria erezione. Le dita liberano Sousuke del vibratore che lo ha tormentato per le ultime ore – nel vedere quanto sia aperto e dilatato, Rin quasi smette di respirare.

\- Sei magnifico. - Sussurra. Le labbra di Sousuke si piegano in un sorriso debole. Rin si posiziona contro di lui e spinge dentro – vorrebbe prendersela con calma, spaventato e allo stesso tempo vagamente eccitato all'idea di fargli del male. Ma Sou lo accoglie senza problemi, e in breve è del tutto dentro di lui, circondato dal suo calore. Le mani si poggiano sul suo torace e Rin spinge col bacino più a fondo, guardandolo contorcersi. - Non riesco a credere tu sia di nuovo eccitato. - Mormora; persino la sua voce gli suona estranea, troppo rauca e autoritaria per essere davvero la sua.

Sousuke tira indietro la testa, al ritmo delle spinte di Rin; sul volto ha un'espressione completamente persa, e quando apre gli occhi Rin riesce quasi a vedere il bianco delle sue orbite. La sua voce riempe il silenzio – un mix di suppliche, richieste di continuare a colpire un punto specifico, imprecazioni e gemiti. Rin affonda le unghie nei suoi fianchi e spinge fino a perdersi nel piacere, fino a quando nulla ha più un senso logico – nulla, se non continuare ad affondare dentro Sousuke. Dopo qualche minuto Sousuke inarca di nuovo la schiena e urla ansimando e gemendo, in preda a un orgasmo asciutto; si stringe attorno a Rin, le cui spinte si fanno più rapide e forti – fino a quando Rin non si ritrova ad ansimare nella sua bocca, a baciarlo e morderlo e leccare ogni parte di lui che riesce a raggiungere mentre viene, tremando.

Rin vorrebbe crollare lì, attendere che il suo cuore abbia smesso di correre; ma il suo pensiero e le sue preoccupazioni vanno a Sousuke, e nell'attimo in cui riprende fiato ed esce da lui si libera del preservativo e corre a prendere le piccole chiavi lasciate sulla scrivania, infilandole nella serratura delle manette. Quelle si aprono subito e Sousuke cede, cadendo come una bambola di pezza e atterrando sul materasso in maniera sgraziata. Rin è rapido anche allora – si butta sul letto accanto a lui e gli cinge il torace con le braccia, traendolo a sé e riempendolo di baci su tutto il volto.

\- Brutto idiota, che ti costava chiedermi di andarci piano? - Borbotta. Anche con gli occhi chiusi, Sousuke sorride e inclina il volto verso il petto di Rin. - Dove ti fa male? -

\- I polsi. - Mormora. - Mi bruciano un po'. E credo che non riuscirò a sedermi per una settimana. -

\- Ho una crema apposta per i polsi. Per il tuo culo... - Rin sospira, e Sousuke ride, aprendo appena gli occhi per guardarlo in volto; a quella vista anche Rin non può fare a meno di sorridere dolcemente, carezzandogli la fronte e scostando via i capelli sudati. - Ti porto immediatamente a fare un bagno. -

\- Rin, siamo nel dormitorio. Abbiamo le docce in comune. Non puoi portarmi a fare un bagno, ci devo andare da solo. -

\- Siamo nel mio dormitorio. - Ringhia Rin. - E il primo che si azzarda a chiedere qualunque cosa mi fa cento vasche a farfalla alla prima occasione. -

Sousuke ride di nuovo, ma non protesta; rimangono fermi a carezzarsi piano, e Rin prova una strana gioia nel guardarlo cedere al sonno e addormentarsi piano piano. Mezz'ora di sonno prima della doccia può anche concedergliela, dopotutto.

\- La prossima volta usa quella stupida parola di sicurezza. - Borbotta, carezzando la punta del suo naso.

\- Mmmm. - Sousuke apre gli occhi un'ultima volta e sbadiglia, prima di rispondere. - La prossima volta scegli una parola di sicurezza che non sia “squalo balena” e sarò anche disposto a dirla mentre facciamo sesso. -

Rin non può fare a meno di ridere, felice.

**Author's Note:**

> io davvero non ho giustificazioni di sorta per questa cosa  
> vado a darmi fuoco in kazakistan


End file.
